mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobsters Mob
The Mobsters '''came into existances when three Drie Doring females and eleven Rascals males in 2007. Clarabella and Harvey settled down in the domiant positions. Since the group was formed by many meerkats, this group has remained one of the biggest. Harvy and Clarabella were both lost in 2010 and a few months later all the adult natal-males dispersed to the Fiends. Three Aristocats rovers, two fo Commando origins, joined the group. However for several months none of the males could established a clear dominance leaving the group led by dominant female Bella Donna. Three rovers from the Aristocats, two of Commando origins, joined the group. However none of the new males seem interested in dominance and kept roving. Finally Commando born male Benno took dominance but he was lost too soon, leaving his brother Cody as the dominant male in his place. Dominant Pair The eldest male and female Clarabella and Harvey established dominance over the group without much difficulty. Harvey disappeared in October 2010 and first born male Ouranos established dominance. Clarabella was lost in December and her daughter Bella Donna became the next dominant female. In May 2011 a group of rovers from the Aristocats settled into the group, the two eldest males were of Commando origins. For several months there was no clear dominance among the males. In November Benno finally established dominance, however he was lost in Febaury of the following year. His brother Cody became the dominant male. Current Members The Mobsters have 24 mebers as of May 2012. Bella Donna (VMBF009) '''Dominant Female Cody (VCDM037) Dominant Male ''' Thomas O'Malley (VACM002) Briti (VMBF013) Pudding (VMBF016) Machenzie (VMBF017) Quinta (VMBF018) Harris (VMBM019) Sanne (VMBF020) Marak (VMBM021) DeePeguin (VMBF022) Soveit Potato (VMBM023) Arcade (VMBM024) Alkaline (VMBF025) Shannon (VMBF026) Carolina (VMBF027) Franz (VMBM028) VMBF029 VMBM030 VMBM031 VMBP032 VMBP033 VMBP034 VMBP035 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Mobsters. Clarabella (VDF103) Mollybloom (VDF111) Dark Rosaleen (VDF112) Harvey (VRRM064) Coati (VRRM077) Shnoobkat (VRRM085) Darg (VRRM088) Field (VRRM089) Fool (VRRM090) Jackson (VRRM092) Jammy B (VRRM093) Sheenanigan (VRRM099) Skanks (VRRM100) Helsbels (VRRM101) Miruku (VMBF001) Momochi (VMBF002) Mizuki (VMBF003) Ouranos (VMBM004) Todesa (VMBF005) Bo (VMBM006) Tishiro (VMBM007) Hikari (VMBF008) Bella Donna (VMBF009) Rubin (VMBM010) Blaine (VMBM011) Ceil (VMBM012) Briti (VMBF013) VMBP014 Spooky (VMBM015) Pudding (VMBF016) Machenzie (VMBF017) Quinta (VMBF018) Harris (VMBM019) Sanne (VMBF020) Marak (VMBM021) DeePeguin (VMBF022) Soveit Potato (VMBM023) Arcade (VMBM024) Alkaline (VMBF025) Benno (VCDM035) Cody (VCDM037) Thomas O'Malley (VACM002) Shannon (VMBF026) Carolina (VMBF027) Franz (VMBM028) VMBP029 VMBM030 VMBM031 VMBP032 VMBP033 VMBP034 VMBP035 Rivals The Mobsters encounter the Iguana and Pikmin. The Fiends formed within the Mobsters' territory and became their new rivals. History '''November 2007: '''Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen teamed up with Harvey, Coatie, Shnoobkat, Darg, Field, Fool, Jackson, Jammy B, Shelley, Sheenanigan, Skanks and Helsbels. Clarbella and Harvey becaem the dominant pair. '''December 2007: '''Clarabella, Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were all pregnant. Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were evicted. '''Janaury 2008: '''Clarabella lost her litter while Dark Rosaleen aborted. Mollybloom gave birth to Miruku, Momochi and Mizuki and Ouranos. '''February 2008: '''Coatie, Shnoobkat, Darg, Field, Fool, Jackson, Jammy B, Shelley, Sheenanigan, Skanks and Helsbels went roving. '''March 2008: Clarabella and Dark Rosaleen were pregnant. Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were evicted. April 2008: '''Clarabella gave birth but lost her litter. Dark Rosaleen to Todesa, Bo, Tishiro and Hikari. '''May 2008: '''Clarabella was pregnant but aborted. Coatie, Shnoobkat, Jaskson and Helsbels went roving. One encounter with Iguana. '''June 2008: '''Mollybloom aborted.Two encounters with Pikmin. '''July 2008: Clarabella was pregnant. Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were evicted. August 2008: 'Clarabella gave birth to Bella Donna, Rubin and Blaine. '''September 2008: ' Coatie, Shnoobkat, Darg, Field, Fool, Jackson, Jammy B, Shelley, Sheenanigan, Skanks and Helsbels went roving. '''October 2008: Fiend, Fool, Sheenanigan, Shanks and Hellsbells left the group and formed the Fiends. November 2008: Calarabella was pregnant. Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen were evicted and Last Seen. Coatie, Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Jackson, and Jammy B went roving. Two encounters with the Feinds. December 2008: Clarabella gave birth but lost her litter. Darg went roving. One encounter with Fiends. Janaury 2009: Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Jackson and Jammy B went roving. Three encounters with Fiends and one with Iguana. February 2009: 'Momochi was pregnant. Coati, Sknoobkat and Darg went roving. '''March 2009: '''Momochi gave birth but the litter was abandon. Clarabella was pregnant. Miruku and Momochi were evicted. '''April 2009: ' Clarabella gave birth to and Ciel, Briti and VMBP014. '''May 2009: VMBF014 was predated.' ' Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Jackson, Jammy and Ouranos went roving. June 2009: Coati, Sknoobkat, Jackson and Jammy B went roving. July 2009: '''Coati, Shelley and Jackson went roving. One encounter with Fiends. '''August 2009: Clarabella was pregnant but aborted. Mizuki aborted. Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Skanks, Helsbels, Ouranos, Bo and Tishiro went roving. September 2009: Miruku aborted. Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Skanks, Helsbels, Ouranos, Bo and Tishiro went roving. October 2009: '''Clarabella was pregnant. Miruku, Momochi and Mizuki were evicted. Coati, Shnoobkat, Darg, Shelley, Skanks and Helsbels left the group. '''November 2009: Clarabella gave birth to Spooky, Pudding and Machenzie. December 2009: 'Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro Rubin and Blaine went roving. One encounter with Fiends. '''Janaury 2010: '''Miruki and Todesa were pregnant. Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro Rubin and Blaine went roving. '''Ferbaury 2010:'Miruki and Todesa gave birth but both litters were lost. Three encounters with the Fiends. '''March 2010: Clarabella gave was pregnant. Miruku, Momochi, Mizuki, Todesa and Hikari were evicted. April 2010: '''Clarabella gave birth to Quinta, Harris, Sanne and Marak. '''May 2010: '''Miruki aborted. Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro Rubin, Blaine and Ciel went roving. '''Jun 2010: '''Mizuki and Todesa were pregnant. Clarabella aborted. '''July 2010: Hikari was pregnant but aborted. Mizuki and Tabesa aborted. August 2010: '''Clarabella was pregnant. Miruku, Momochi, Mizuki, Todesa and Hikari were evicted and left the group. '''September 2010: '''Clarabella gave birth to DeePenguin, Soviet Potato, Arcade and Alkaline. '''October 2010: Harvey disappeared and was Last Seen. Ouranos became the new dominant male. November 2010: '''Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro Rubin, Blaine and Ciel went roving '''December 2010: '''Clarabella died. Bella Donna became the new dominant female. '''Janaury 2011: Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro, Rubin, Blaine and Ceil went roving. Two encounters with the Fiends. Ferbaury 2011: '''Bo, Tishiro, Rubin, Ceil and Spooky went roving. One encounter with the Fiends. '''March 2011: '''Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro, Rubin, Blaine, Ceil and Spooky went roving. '''April 2011: '''Ouranos, Bo, Tishiro, Rubin, Blaine, Ceil and Spooky left the group and joined the Fiends. '''May 2011: '''Benno, Cody and Tomas O'Malley joined the group. '''June 2011: Benno became the dominant male. Bella Donna, Briti, Pudding and Machenzie were all pregnant. One encounter with Friends. July 2011: Bella Donna lost her litter. Briti gave birth but her pups were abandon. Machenzie and Pudding were pregnant. August 2011: '''Cody, Tomas O'Malley and Harris went roving. Machenzie aborted. Pudding gave birth to Shannon, Carolina and Franz. '''September 2011: Cody, Tomas O'Malley, Harris and Marak went roving.One encounter with Fiends. October 2011: '''Bella Donna was pregnant. Briti, Pudding and Machenzie were evicted '''November 2011: Bella Donna gave birth to VMBF029, VMBM030, VMBM031. December 2011: Cody, Tomas O'Malley, Harris, Marak and Soviet Potato went roving. January 2012: ''' Cody, Tomas O'Malley, Harris, Marak, Soviet Potato and Arcade went roving. '''Febuary 2012: Benno was predated. Cody became the dominant male. Bella Donna was pregnant. Briti, Machenzie, Pudding, Quinta and Sanne were evicted. March 2012: Bella Donna gave birth to VMBP032, VMBP033, VMBP034 and VMBP035 April 2012: Tomas O'Malley, Harris, Marak, Soviet Potato and Arcade. Category:Meerkat Mobs